Draw With Me
by KillerUchiha
Summary: Based off of the animated video "Draw With Me" by Mikeinel. A bit OOC, because Naruto is mute. Sasuke and he comunicate through writing, drawing and hand signs. One shot.


I thought of this as I watched "Draw With Me" by Mikeinel, on youtube. It isn't identical to the video, but it was a thought. I definitely suggest watching it.

~sSs~

The blond was sitting alone on a street bench, mute as always. This one bench was where he spent most of his time, watching others enjoy what he couldn't, the gift of speech…and laughter. He was sad and could tell no one about it, until a boy around his age came and sat next to him. He muttered a hurried "hey," as he leaned against the cold stone seat. Naruto started. No one had ever spoken to him…no one wanted to get involved with the _dumb mute_. It upset him how so many thought that not having a normal voice box made a person stupid; he wasn't.

The black haired boy turned his head, aiming his gaze at the quiet blonde. "Can't you talk?"

Surprised at the fact he had been spoken to a second time, Naruto looked up in quick astonishment, but then lowered his eyes to his hands, dirty from the charcoal he carried around to draw when he was bored. He shook his head. But then, Naruto's mind sparked an idea, as he took on the sight of his black powered fingers. He brought a tablet out of his orange backpack, and wrote, "What's your name?"

He responded aloud, "Uchiha Sasuke, and yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He tapped his lip with the pencil, before pulling out another charcoal, and asked, "Can you draw?"

Sasuke took the thin piece and said, "Of course." He drew a chibi of himself, arms in the pockets of white shorts, a little glare shooting from the black eyes.

At that moment, Naruto wished he could laugh and say how it wasn't like him at all, but he couldn't, so he drew. "You don't look like that." He began with a small circle and formed clean spikes at the top. He dragged the charcoal down into bangs to frame the round face, brushing it lightly over where the eyebrows, which Sasuke had forgotten, ought to be, rounding out the irises, and leaving a pocket open to show that there was a light reflecting in his eyes. He looked once up at this boy, and shaped a thin arc for the wide collar that surrounded his neck. He darkened it, shading in down to the shoulders.

"You're pretty good," commented Sasuke, as Naruto darkened the hair, and erased a few lines into it, leaving the highlights. Naruto smiled. He opened to a new page, setting it between them. Before Sasuke even realized it, his bus had come and gone, and he was writing to Naruto, rather than speaking to him. It seemed to him as if talking would ruin the perfect silence they were sharing, other than the sounds of the distant city and the scrape of pencil on rough paper.

They shared so many stories, ending in Naruto explaining that he had been born voiceless, feared for the fact that it was such a rare ailment. Some thought it could be passed on, and didn't want their children becoming friendly with him, the quiet freak. Sasuke also revealed, however, the deaths that had become his family. He was alone, the same as the blonde, without a family.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke finally spoke. "I have to return home." Naruto smiled sadly.

He held up the next page. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Sasuke nodded. He grinned and ran off, leaving Naruto in the darkness.

~sSs~

"Who are you? He isn't having visitors, right now." Sasuke kept trying to push past the man in white that wouldn't let him see Naruto. "He hasn't responded to anything. He won't talk to us."

Sasuke shoved the arms away. "Of course not, idiot! He's mute!" He then proceeded to run down the spotless hallways, looking in each one until he saw Naruto. "Naruto?" The boy shifted his head slightly at the voice. He saw Naruto attempting to mouth the name, "Sasuke?"

"Naruto!" He dashed inside, and closed to door behind him, quietly as he could, so as not to make an even larger scene. Once he had, he tore across the miniature room, putting his hands on the side of the blonde's hospital bed. Bandages covered his eyes, even a bit over his ears. It must be terrible to be in his position, thought Sasuke. What happened? As if Naruto had heard the query, he held up a wavering two fingers, and pointed them down, walking them across the air, then let his lead heavy arms drop a bit, cupping a loose fist in one hand. He pointed at his eyes.

"Two men beat you?" He put the hands together, holding and invisible knife, holding it up to face an invisible enemy. "They tried to cut you?" He kept the knife out, and held up one finger to his throat. "They threatened to hurt you, and beat you anyway? Why?" Naruto's lips formed a sad sigh; he put a hand to his upper chest, the other touching his mouth, tapping the soft muscle. Sasuke was enraged. They threatened him with a knife and beat him for being born voiceless! He reached under the light covers.

Sasuke didn't believe what he saw come up. Naruto wrote sloppily, "I can't draw anymore." Sasuke was sad about that, but more concerned about his life than his drawing abilities. Running into the words he had previously written, Naruto added, "They say I'll be blind from now on." They, obviously meant those idiot people that tried to kick Sasuke out of the hospital and called themselves doctors. He wrote, "Keep this, because I can't see it anymore." Naruto held out the slightly crinkled sketchbook to where he thought Sasuke was standing. He felt the papers shake slightly, as they left his hands, meaning Sasuke was trembling.

Sasuke carefully closed the book, stifling back a gasp at seeing the bloodied up cover. It wasn't just any notebook. It was the one they used last night. How did he—? He didn't know that something like this could be kept with him in a hospital.

"I'll be back, soon, Naruto." Sasuke was torn between staying with his friend, and getting help. He calmly exited, ashamed for leaving Naruto at a time like this, but he had to try something. He walked as quick as he could, while not sprinting. Eventually, he found the 'doctor' that had tried to stop him earlier. "Can you transplant eyes?"

The man frowned "Excuse me? You should be gone by—"

"Can you do it!" he shouted impatiently. So much for not causing a scene.

The man tilted his eyebrows thoughtfully. "Well, yes, I suppose, but we have had no eye donors lately. It isn't common to find one that needs new eyes, let alone someone willing to give their own up…but yes, I can do it."

"Then, save Naruto's sight, and take one of mine." Money would be of little consequence. He had an entire family fortune. "I can pay whatever your price is!" This boy was interesting, to be willing to give up so much for a boy not of any blood relation, but he was willing.

"What about your parents?" he asked, thinking that no parent would let their child lose an eye because they simply asked a doctor to do it. "Would they want you to do this?"

Sasuke was about to shout, before looking away and murmuring, "They're dead." But, he looked up once again with power in his eyes. "Will you do it?" The man sighed.

~sSs~

He walked through a number of hallways, finding Naruto's room once more. A nurse came in, and left a shirt, open in the back, unfortunately. Sasuke didn't like that about the clothes the patients had to wear. He soon had slipped into the revealing papery clothes.

"This will definitely work? You will replace Naruto's left eye with mine?" The doc nodded. Soon after though, he felt something pierce his wrist, but he didn't have time to think about it, as the sedates ran through his veins, knocking him out in seconds. The men around the bed rolled him into a surgery room, wondering how they ever could have agreed to this. Then they remembered that it was their boss, not them.

They set to work.

~sSs~

He was drowsy and felt weighted when he flickered to life. Sasuke's mind slowly began processing the sounds around him. He gasped as the previous events hit him like a hard, sobering slap. "Naruto!" He opened his right eye. He was glad it was left uncovered. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. His body was still leaden, so, instead, he turned his head to the side, finding Naruto to be facing him, but with bandages over his eyes yet. "When this heals, we will see," he whispered.

~sSs~

Because this was an injury of the eyes, it naturally took longer for the body to repair the soft tissue, but it happened. And that was what mattered to Sasuke. It was a long wait, but they were eventually allowed to go, on the day after Naruto's bandages were taken off. He left his eyes closed a while, trying to get used to the light that he hadn't seen in weeks. "Sasuke," he mouthed, "Thank you." He took a wavering step forward, then practically jumped into the other boy's arms, embracing him so tightly that anyone that wasn't Sasuke, right then, would've been suffocated. After the long minute, maybe several, of hugging, Naruto pulled away, watching his own blue eye staring back from the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke knelt, rummaging through the things that he had kept at the hospital, and pulled out a clean, black book, if still stained. The gore had only been on the outside cover, not really seeping far into the white pages. He opened it up, flipping to a new page, and pulling out the two sticks of charcoal from the book's pocket. He wrote something that Naruto couldn't see, until he turned it. Sasuke tossed the pencil to the blonde, who caught it with great reflexes for one who hadn't seen in weeks. Sasuke turned the book around, and showed Naruto the message. "Draw with me?"


End file.
